backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Basics for New People (B.F.N.P)
General idea About this Page This page is basically what you're going to experience in backyard Monsters. Further advice may be found in other pages. In Backyard Monsters Here is a guide to show you how to, Attack , Defend and Survive in Backyard Monsters. But before that I am gonna show you some rights of mine.' #'I am doing this for fun in no part I am trying to copy and or make another persons page look bad.' #'If my page looks similar to a person's other page this is purely coincidental.' #'These are tips from a level 40 Backyard Monsters player but its up to you to accept it.' Ok if you read that then you are ready to see this page ! Chapter 1 - The Basics Level 1-10 When your done in the tutorial '''''of Backyard Monsters you have a 7 day protection'' from other people trying to attack you ,(heres a tip strike fast on your enemies dont use your seven day protection)The ''basic buildings'' for the game and a huge amount of ''shiny. First of all DO NOT '''spend your ''shiny ''in ''speed-ups and'' instand upgrades'' the huge amount of shiny may spark your greed but dont be fooled many persons regret wasting all there shiny'' ''in'' ''speed-ups'' and ''instand upgrades'.Spend it on Yard Expansion, you will NEED it when your Town Hall is Level 6. '''The' 7' day protection' 'is the perfect time to collect' 'rescources' , ''upgrade '''and build buildings without the threat of a attack by other people so don't waste it. If you what to spend your' shiny ''don't spend it to fast and spend it on ''Workers' (maximum 3, 4 is a waste), Yardage and Packing skills ''only they are very useful later.This is the stage when you can do anything without a consequence so build and upgrade as fast as you can without shiny. Chapter 2 - Bloody Beginning Level 10-25 Once your 7 days are up your gonna experience the most brutal and most unforgiving part of this game. Your attackers with have the free will you attack you now they will be hungery for loot and do what ever it takes to get it. This is the part of the game when it will really count the weak fall and the strong rise. First of all be prepared by now you may have more monsters other then the Pokey ''so use them all make a army of ''monsters ''but '''Do Not '''attack first be defensive only attack if they attack if they don't attack continue upgrading and building buildings. If they attack first you need a ''Flinger , Map room , Hatchery and Housing ''to attack them. How to attack you say ? click here it old version but the general idea is the same. This is the time you focus but not completly on building/upgrading on '''defensive buildings and unlocking monsters. Once the carnage is over and you seem you drove you attackers away you now won the most hard part of the game but you're not out of the woods yet. Chapter3 - Friends Allies or Enemies ? Level 25-35 If you don't have '''''friends in Backyard Monsters move to the next chapter. If you have some it's time to know if they are in your side or they what to destroy you if you know them personally and you trust them 100% that they won't attack you there your allies. Allies ''are very important. They can ''gift ''you '''special things and help you '''''speed-up your buildings and later help you attack and defend your outposts. If you don't personally know some of your friends or you trust them only 50% give them a Backyard Monsters Friends Allies or Enemies Test they come in 3 easy stages : #''Help'' them in a speed-up or gift them for 3 days or so to build trust. #After the said day , attack them or send a threat. If they attack he/she is you enemy. #But if they say why you said or did that and say your sorry that it it was only a mistake and other sorry words if they accept the sorry message and do not attack he/she is your ally for now... The Backyard Monsters Friends Allies or Enemies Test is a very hard thing to do to someone. Use it only if you really really really want to know what side is your friend is this. Test may make you lose a REAL '''friend just because you want to excel in a game. '''Chapter4 - Level up or Die Level 35+ World Map 2!!! This is the last part of this page. It's a race for more monsters , more buildings , more control over outposts. "Eat or be eaten" build and upgrade as fast as you can now. Hope your an active player. Make your alliances! Conquer! And that end this Tutorial if you follow this rest assured that you will have a bright future in Backyard Monsters. Category:Strategies